SSX Tricky
SSX Tricky is a snowboarding video game, the second game in the SSX series published by EA Sports BIG & developed by EA Canada. In SSX, players choose one of several varied characters, participate in races or trick competitions, and earn rewards. The game's sequels are SSX 3, SSX on Tour, SSX Blur, and SSX: Deadly Descents. It is named after Run-D.M.C.'s "It's Tricky", which is featured throughout the game. The game includes a behind-the-scenes "making of" segment, labelled "DVD Content" in the main menu. This was the first game in the series to be released on multiple consoles, the original game being exclusive to the PlayStation 2. The PlayStation 2 version was critically acclaimed, receiving over a 92.15% on Game Rankings, and like the first game, it suffered from poor sales, with the PlayStation 2 version selling over 800,000 units worldwide. Gameplay Gameplay continues the same basic method introduced in SSX, with the main tracks being 'remixed' from the previous games and two new tracks, Garibaldi and Alaska. The important new feature added to the series are the Uber moves. If players are able to fill their boost bar to the maximum, they'll be able to perform Uber moves which involve characters taking their feet off their board. If a player successfully lands an Uber move, they are given a short amount of time for infinite boost, which can be topped off by performing more Uber moves. Each player can perform five Uber moves, including a personal move if the character is using a board that matches their style. If a player successfully performs six Uber moves, spelling out 'tricky' on the boost bar, they will have infinite boost for the remainder of the level. Also introduced in the game is a rivalry system in the World Circuit mode. If the player is friendly with another AI character, they will treat the player favourably. However, if the player ends up annoying other AI characters, generally by attacking them during the race in order to fill the adrenaline bar, they will become hostile towards you in future events. Gameplay modes In SSX Tricky, there are four modes of gameplay in which you may use, some of which may help you to practice and others of which you may compete. Freeride The Freeride mode of gameplay does not allow you to unlock characters or boards, but is basically just for fun. It enables you to play with either one or two players, as well as allowing you to get to know the course. It does, however, allow you unlock outfits by completing a trick chapter. Practice Practice Mode is a great place for beginners to get the opportunity to get used to snowboarding. As in Freeride, you have the ability to do what you wish, and to practice tricks. World Circuit In the World Circuit mode, you have the ability to unlock characters, boards and outfits by racing and competing in events. There are two main categories of events; Race and Show-off. In race, the player must compete in the Quarter- and Semi-finals, and then in the Finals and get within the top three places to "win" that track; the medals are Bronze, Silver and Gold. There are eight tracks to complete. When racing, you must attempt to stay in the lead of your five opponents. In show-off, you are required to perform as many fancy tricks as you can and obtain as many points as you can. If this mode is completed in Race, the extra track "Untracked" is unlocked for Freeplay. Similar to Showoff is Pipedream. Single Event Single Event takes, as its name suggests, one of the events over a single heat from World Circuit mode. Medals are awarded at the end of the track, and a second human player can be added. Characters Six of the eight riders from the original return (Jurgen and Hiro suffered off-season injuries, as is explained on the DVD section, but return in time for SSX 3) and are joined by six new ones. In the European version of the game, Mac is replaced by Marty. Tricky is the only game in the series so far that features an all-star cast of talent voicing the characters. Via cheat code, Mix Master Mike is also a playable character in the game. He replaces the rider the player chooses. Returning Characters Mackenzie 'Mac' Fraser - Ryan Wall Elise Riggs - Lucy Liu Zoe Payne - Bif Naked Kaori Nishidake - Yūko Nagashima Jean-Paul 'JP' Arsenault - Xavier Fagnon Moby Jones - Nick Malaperiman New Characters Eddie Wachowski - David Arquette Seeiah Owens - Macy Gray Luther-Dwayne Grady - Oliver Platt Psymon Stark - Jim Rose Marisol Diez Delgado - Patricia Velasquez Broderick 'Brodi' Ford - Billy Zane Marty Stieber - Tobias Pippig (replaces Mac in the PAL version) Reception GameRankings average score Console Average Score: PlayStation 2 -92.15%. Nintendo GameCube86.46%. Xbox 86.42%. Game Boy Advance 65.27%. SSX Tricky was generally well received by the critics, with all but the portable version averaging over 85% on GameRankings. Most reviews hesitated before calling SSX Tricky a "true sequel" since it shared a large amount of content with the original SSX (all but two of the courses appear on the original). Reviews did compliment the features added over the original SSX such as "Uber tricks" and "Rivalry" with other boarders. Some reviewers thought that the improvements over the (already well received) original were so good that SSX Tricky was billed as the best snowboarding game made to date. The voice acting was highly praised by many reviewers, noting that the use of celebrities such as Lucy Liu helped bring the outrageous characters to life. The in game music system received much acclaim as it was able to adapt to suit the situation. Each course had specific songs paired with it to match the mood and when riders reached maximum boost or were knocked down, the music would react. The size of the environments, the high detail of the graphics and the trick system also received plenty of recognition from reviewers. In predicting the sales for the game, PSX Extreme said "It's quite unfortunate if I do say so myself, because a AAA title like SSX Tricky won't be getting the sales it really deserves." Soundtrack SSX Tricky Soundtrack album by Various Artists Released 2002 Genre Soundtrack Length 66:52 A soundtrack was released in 2002. It features the following songs: "It's Tricky (K-Rec Remix)" - Run-D.M.C. "Smartbomb (Plump's Vocal Mix)" - BT "Finished Symphony" - Hybrid "King of the Beats" - Aphrodite "Board Burner" - Mix Master Mike "System Overload (the Download)" - Huda Hudia "Push" - Plump DJs "Song for Dot" - Space Raiders "Slayboarder" - Mix Master Mike and Rahzel "Gin and Sin" - John Morgan "Shake What Yo' Momma Gave You" - Skank "Peaktime" - Rasmus "Reality Detached" - The Forth "Bonecracker" - Shocore "Leader" - Bif Naked Further music was written and produced for the game by John Morgan, Rom Di Prisco, Saki Kaskas and Graeme Coleman. Category:Games